


Hot mug of cocoa

by Arthamuel, Nathamuel



Series: Drakecest Advent Calendar [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthamuel/pseuds/Arthamuel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: My fill for the Drakecest Advent Calendar for the 2d of December :)Nathan enjoying a hot mug of cocoa and Sam giving him a chaste kiss.





	




End file.
